1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to epoxy resin compounds that can be used as foam precursor materials as well as high rigidity foam materials formed from curing and expanding such foam precursors materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of foams have heretofore been formed from a variety of resin materials. Foams are generally lightweight and provide good space filling properties and therefore are useful as packing materials. For example, foam materials have been utilized to fill hollow sections within automobile body parts, such as pillar structures, in order to prevent or reduce the transmission of exterior sounds into the interior of the vehicle. Thus, such foam materials can increase the overall soundproofing qualities of the vehicle. Recently, foam precursor materials have come into use, thereby simplifying the process for disposing foam materials in hollow spaces.
Foam materials with such space filling properties are presently used merely for the purposes of soundproofing and anti-vibration, but such foam materials do not have useful structural and mechanical qualities.
It is, accordingly, one object of the present teachings to provide improved foam precursor materials and foam materials.
Preferably, foam precursor materials contain at least one epoxy resin compound, at least one curing compound and at least one foaming compound. Other additives also may be included in the foam precursor materials, such as reinforcing materials, thermoplastic resins and thermosetting resins. In one particular aspect of the present teachings, foam precursor materials are taught that have long shelf lives without losing viability. For example, such foam precursor materials may be stored for six months and then expanded and cured to form a foam material, without significant degradation in performance.
In another aspect of the present teachings, methods are taught for forming the foam precursor materials into useful structures and for curing the foam precursor materials to form the foam material. Preferably, heat is used to expand and cure the material.
In another aspect of the present teachings, the foam materials can be used to fill hollow interiors of vehicle structural parts. Preferably, such foam materials have high rigidity and are useful soundproofing materials.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily understood after reading the following detailed description together with the claims.